Not Like Gold
by Rushing'Beauty'Wonder
Summary: Post War. AU. Ozai has decided that Azula is a threat and now has declared war on her. Ty Zula. Rated T. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

It ain't gold.

Ty Lee looked around the most beautiful room in the palace, only there because Azula was Fire Lord and this was now her bedroom. Ever since they won the war things had changed. Azula was the Fire Lord and Ozai was the Phoenix King. The Fire Nation was left to Azula for her to handle and handle she did. Since she was '_**stuck**_' here and could not really leave she did everything that needed to be done her country.

She had did a lot of good for her country, but since Ozai was the overall leader most of it had not been done to better the nation. He was too busy turning the once earth kingdom into his personal Kingdom of 'God'. He was building a new city **'The Phoenix Land'**. Ty Lee had went with Azula a few times to see what the new city looked like and had decided her self it was a waste and cost too much, but since the fire nation had all the money in the world and the people that owed them debt were gone they were rich. The city looked good but it was nothing like the 'old' fire nation. It was not built of history, but built from Ego and a lust for power. It was a city that was to look like it was dipped in gold but was Ty Lee had been told by Azula herself '_**that everything that glitters ain't gold**_', she suspected the girl had been talking about her father's city, but never asked her.

Ty Lee looked around the empty bedroom and could see the sun setting out the windows lining the far side wall. Azula was due back any second since she had only left to get something to eat. It was weird seeing her get her self food from the kitchen but she had gotten use to it. Ozai had taken a lot of the palace personal staff to be by his side and left Azula to get her own staff which she did. But in the last five years she had started giving the palace staff nights off and just doing stuff her self or asking Ty Lee. Since it was almost nine Ty Lee knew Azula was sending the staff home and letting some of the guards go.

Every since the Fire nation won the war things had changed and not all for the good. Ozai now had his own new city and the 'old' Fire nation was left behind. The army, navy, and air force had been stripped of most of its top generals and best soldiers. The best ships for both air and sea had been taken and the tanks had been taken. But that was just one minor step back for Azula because since the war was over there was really no need for any of those things. Azula had decided that the soldiers that were left could take time off and enjoy there families, but she never really let her militarily go. She gave them lots of time off and had started a draft to make up for all of the lost soldiers. The fire bender made all of the soldiers under twenty-one go to school and then college to learn different skills, she wanted soldiers who could handle anything in her army, navy, and air force. They had to go to training once a week to keep in shape and combat training twice a week. But the people in the military were treated the best. Their families were the best taken care off and had the most money and best education.

After the military upkeep Azula turned her sights to her city. Schools and jobs were a must. Azula had built twenty new schools in five years, in hopes the children would learn more. She made all schools new and old, were equip to handle the minds of the children. She made sure what they learned was positive and some what fun. Next were the people, they needed the most work done to them. The war being over created many problems. There was the baby boom which was why she built the schools. There was the job shortage, thats why she created many jobs in the city working at the schools, building the schools and many jobs with the keep up of the city. She made sure war vets were settled and retired and happy.

Azula had really changed for the good and Ty Lee couldn't think why, but she knew it had something to do with the fact Azula had saw visions of her mother. Ty Lee thank the spirits everyday because of the change and prayed it stayed. She knew every now and then Azula would tell her something about what made her change, but she never told her the whole story. Ty Lee was fine with not knowing because she knew when Azula was ready she would tell her, but what she was told she would never forget.

Azula had told her the visions spoke to her and opened a pat of her she was not ready to share. One she told Ty Lee a piece of a conversation she had with her mother. At first Ty Lee thought the girl was crazy, but she knew Azula had no reason to lie and spirits were real.

"_Mother...why?....I...could..I could...why didn't you say anything to me?...I loved...you....too" Azula could feel tears running down her face. Even though it was just a vision from her own mind it felt so real, like her mother was next to her. _

"_Azula I couldn't. If there is one thing I know your father hated it was me and you spending time together. When he told me to leave I was told not to talk to you." Ursa watched the girl rock herself back and forth. Trying to convince herself Ursa was not their, but she was. Ursa had died a few years after leaving the Fire nation and her death had been told to Ozai, but he seemed to keep that from their children. _

_Azula let open sobs come out of her. Their was no reason to hold them in, no one was around. "But...still...Why?"_

_Ursa touched the girl, her hand warm because they were in the spirit world, but Azula did not want to believe her. "I always thought one day I could come back and get you two, but I knew the chances of that were slim."_

_Azula looked at her mother knowing she was walking around her question. She wanted to know the truth not a half ass lie. "URSA don't lie to ME."_

_Her mother looked at her and knew she had to answer the girl. "I couldn't, I did not think you would want to talk to me and would be happy I left."_

Ty Lee had not heard the story past that part and was always wondering about what happened. She had been told by Azula how Ursa killed Fire Lord Azulon, but she never went into deep detail with her stories.

Ty Lee looked away form the window and saw Azula enter the room. The fire bender was wearing a silk shirt and matching pants. She had gotten a few inches taller since the war ended five years ago. Her long black hair gone after a indent were Ozai grabbed it when Azula had it out. It was now cut to just past her shoulders. Other then that she looked the same, same eyes and face, the body had a little more muscle but nothing to off. Ty Lee looked at what was in her hand, a cup of gin.

"Azula no drinking before bed,"

Azula looked at the Ty Lee, her soon to be Fire Lady. "It's only nine. I'm not going to bed yet."

Ty Lee watched the fire bender put her glass down and then flop down on her bed. She put her hands behind her back and smiled at Ty Lee. "How about you come and join me. That way I won't drink the gin, but I'll drink you and then I'll sleep,"

Ty Lee still could not get over how brute with her words Azula could be. The girl had a way with words that made her body throb. "I could, but..."

Ty Lee watched as a soldier ran into the room. She knew it must be something big because he was risking his life. She watched Azula talk to the soldier and then sit back on the bed. Ty Lee watched Azula give the boy orders to ready troops and get weapons. What could make her so mad to fight now?

Azula went to her closet and her armor, but she knew she forgetting something. When she looked back Ty Lee was standing in the same place waiting to know what was happening.

"Azula, what's going...." Both girls paused as a bomb was dropped near the palace. Guards rushed in the room and not all of them friendly.

Azula watched as they fought her guards, protecting her and Ty Lee. When they were done, she told them to bring one of the men to her. "Ty Lee I need you to leave. I have a place set up if something like this should happen,"

Ty Lee still was not sure what was happening. She knew they were under attack but from who? Their was no one left to fight. "Azula who are we fighting?"

Two soldiers came in the room carrying a young boy around the age of fourteen. He had gold colored armor and a no weapons. They dropped him in front of Azula, "My Lord he is one of the enemies."

Azula reached down and pulled him up by his neck, "Who sent you?"

The boy seemed to be torn on whether he should tell until Azula burned him a little. He screamed and tried to grabbed his face, but the soldiers keep him in pain, twisting his arms behind him. When he stopped moving he spoke, "Your....yo....your father sent me. He has declared war on you,"


	2. Chapter 2

Ty Lee watched Azula break out in a cold sweat and knew this had hit home. As much as Azula had changed she was very much still very attached to her father. Ty Lee had seen Azula writing him many letters trying to stay in touch with him. So she knew him declaring war on Azula had hurt her. Ty Lee watched as the fire bender dismissed the guards to stand watch out side her room and told them she would be out to give orders soon.

"Ty? How could he do that?" Azula sat still stunned her father was waring with her.

"Azula maybe he's just..testing you?" the other girl knew that was not what the fire bender wanted to hear. Ty Lee knew this was not a test and that Ozai more then likely had finally went over the thin line of sane and crazy.

"I know he's not. This is real and you have to leave," Azula looked up into big grey eyes and knew that getting Ty Lee to a safe place was her biggest job.

"Azula we can fight together like the old days. I don't...want...to..to..leave you," Ty Lee knew she shouldn't be crying but she felt right now she had the right. There was no telling what would happen with the only two rulers of the world battling it out.

"Ty Lee I know, but I have to get you some where safe just until I know what were dealing with. After that you can join in fight if you want," Azula had planed ahead in case something happened, but she never thought this would be it.

Ty Lee moved to sit next to Azula, the fire bender pulled the girl into her lap and then whispered in her ear, _"I promise I will make everything okay, just please get to the safe house and I'll write you every two days until I get you back."_

"I'll go, but I better get those letters," Ty Lee kissed Azula's forehead, knowing it could be the last time they kissed.

A knock came to the door and then one of Azula's general came in. "My Lord, we captured one of your fathers general and we took this,"

Ty Lee moved to get of Azula, but the fire bender would not let her go. Ty Lee looked at what looked like a map of the capital and how Ozai had told the man to arrange his troops.

"This could be a trap. I want you to send a few people out there to see if this is real and then report back to me," Azula handed the man the map and he left.

Ty Lee moved to stand again, but Azula held her close, "Not yet, just sit here and let me hold you,"

The sorrow in Azula's voice was keeping Ty Lee from thinking any good could come form this war. She knew Azula was good leader, but her father was not a man to play with. The acrobat just hoped that Azula would walk away form this alive.

"Azula we have to act now to make sure we survive this," Ty Lee spoke.

"I know," the fire bender stood up and put Ty Lee on her feet. After that she went back to putting on her armor.

Ty Lee watched her pull her hair back and then put her armor on. All this was making this dawn on her that this was real and that Azula was going back to war. She felt the same emotions she felt during the Agni Kai years back when Azula fought Zuko. Luckily that day she won, but the damage that the two caused stayed forever. Ty Lee could still feel the sadness in her heart from the dark days of the Agni Kai.

_She could see nothing but flames and blood. It was everywhere. The houses were burning and the palace was on fire. Ty Lee could see Azula laying on the ground next to Zuko and the water bender in the distance. The dark skin girl had a large burn covering her whole right arm. The sleeve that was once the girls shirt burned and was covering her right eye which was laying on the ground. The girl seemed to be crying and with good reason. The avatar had lost and she had failed. The last hope for peace was dead. _

_Ty Lee looked over to where Mai had been standing. The girl had been watching the fight until Katara attempt to threw ice daggers at Azula and that's when Mai's dagger went in to Katara's eye and the ice went every way it could with out the control of the water bender. Mai had been unhurt until a piece of ice hit her left eye and it started to bleed. The knife thrower fell to the ground rolling and screaming in pain. Ty Lee watched her now as she sat with her back to one of the pillars in the entrance to the palace. _

_The acrobat could a few other people too. One of them had been the water bender's brother. He was now missing both his legs and was trying to crawl to his sister, but Ty Lee knew soon he would die blood loss would be why. She had seen his legs, one was laying next to him, the other was blown away when part of the palace blow up. Next, she could the boys girlfriend, she was dead in a pile of her own blood and feces. The shock that went throughout her system when Azula hit her with lighting killed her slowly and Ty Lee thought she could still hear the girl screaming. She could still see the girl's face, blood trailing down her eyes and mouth. _

_Last she saw was Zuko and Azula. The two lay unmoving next to each other. Zuko was on his back and there was large hole in his chest. Ty Lee could feel her own vomit in her mouth and turned and heaved it out. It looked like Zuko's chest had been cut open and his insides had been cut open to bleed in side him. Ty Lee let the vomit keep coming up as she saw his heart was trying to still pump. His face was half covered in blood, the rest had been wiped off by Azula who was next to him crying. _

_Ty Lee could hear every word as Azula cried over him. "Zuko I'm so sorry. If I would have never listened to dad and just tried to be good." _

_Zuko coughed up some blood and smiled at Azula, "Good doesn't look good on you." _

_Azula was now crying and tears were landed on Zuko's face. They smeared the blood as they slid down his cheeks. "Don't make jokes now. Your....dying." _

_Zuko looked to be on his last leg and it seemed he was about to die. "Azula....i need you make sure you ...do...this for...me."_

_Azula was now weeping on him and it seemed she now knew how much she would miss him. "Anything."_

_Zuko coughed up more blood and Azula wiped it away with her hand. "Stop...dad."_

_Azula looked at him threw tears and knew this was his last wish and more then likely she wouldn't and couldn't be able to do it. "Zuko...i...don't know."_

"_Azula...for...me...and...for you. I....lo..ve...love...you." it was his last breath and now Azula was crying on his dead body. _

Things had changed from that day on and were never the same. Azula had got Mai the best medicine money could but but nothing could fix her eye and now she wore a patch. Azula had sent her to live with her parents in New Ozai. Everything else was a secret Ty Le was told to never tell. Azula had sent the water bender to live on a remote island deep near the south pole and the fire bender had sent the earth bender with her. Ty Lee knew that was the start of Azula's change because Ozai had ordered for the girls to be killed. Azula had went behind his back and helped the girls and they seemed to thank her for it.

She had also gave the water bender's brother and his girlfriend proper funeral on the girl's island. Zuko's funereal was the only one Ty Lee had went to and she was thankful for it. Ozai had let Azula give him a fire nation funereal, but she made sure his ashes got to her uncle who was in Bi sing Si at the time. Now he was on the island with the Water bender and friend. Azula had saved her Uncle form her fathers wrath when he made her go retake the city.

Ty Lee looked up to see Azula talking to another general's. He handed her a piece of paper and then walked out. Ty Lee looked around the room and could see her things were being packed and soldiers were with them. "Azula whats that?"

The fire bender looked up at her, "It's a report form the Dai Li. There are out side waiting for instructions on what to do."

Ty Lee knew they were the one thing Ozai couldn't take from Azula was the Dai Li. They had out right refused to fight for him and stayed with Azula. "When do I leave and where am I going?"

Azula was about to open her mouth when the doors opened and in stepped Mai. She was carrying a sleeping Tom-Tom. "What the hell is going on?"

Ty Lee ran over and gave Mai a hug at the same time crushing Tom-Tom, who woke up after the air escaped his small body. "Mai what are you doing here?"

The assassin looked at Azula and then handed her Tom-Tom. "Well I living my own very simple life and then these guys in gold uniforms attacked me and my family. It was not even fun, they can't fight."

Azula smiled at how her friend still found everything to be still boring. "It's my father he has declared war on me and I guess on anyone I know."

Mai closed the one visible eye and sighed. "Sound like your family. So whats our battle plan?"

Azula put the boy on the bed and let him sleep. She then walked over to her two best friend and put a hand each of their shoulders. "To kick my dad's ass and win this war once and for all."

"Good plan. Sounds like the old days." Mai smiled a little.

Ty Lee felt like she was being left out. Azula had told her she had to go to a safe house and now Mai gets to fight with her. "Azula why do I have to go to a safe house?"

Mai looked at Azula, she knew the girl was planing to marry Ty Lee and she guessed she wanted to keep the girl alive. She should have known the girl would do something like this and try to send her away for her own safety. "Yeah, Azula what about her?"

Azula looked at Ty Lee and smiled. "You still have to go. For your own go and I know Mai's needs someone to take Tom-Tom to a safe place."

Ty Lee knew she was still going and now she had Tom-Tom too. She thought the three of them would be a team again but Azula was being over protective of her. "Okay, I'll go."


	3. Chapter 3

It ain't gold.

Ty Lee looked around the most beautiful room in the palace, only there because Azula was Fire Lord and this was now her bedroom. Ever since they won the war things had changed. Azula was the Fire Lord and Ozai was the Phoenix King. The Fire Nation was left to Azula for her to handle and handle she did. Since she was '_**stuck**_' here and could not really leave she did everything that needed to be done her country.

She had did a lot of good for her country, but since Ozai was the overall leader most of it had not been done to better the nation. He was too busy turning the once earth kingdom into his personal Kingdom of 'God'. He was building a new city **'The Phoenix Land'**. Ty Lee had went with Azula a few times to see what the new city looked like and had decided her self it was a waste and cost too much, but since the fire nation had all the money in the world and the people that owed them debt were gone they were rich. The city looked good but it was nothing like the 'old' fire nation. It was not built of history, but built from Ego and a lust for power. It was a city that was to look like it was dipped in gold but was Ty Lee had been told by Azula herself '_**that everything that glitters ain't gold**_', she suspected the girl had been talking about her father's city, but never asked her.

Ty Lee looked around the empty bedroom and could see the sun setting out the windows lining the far side wall. Azula was due back any second since she had only left to get something to eat. It was weird seeing her get her self food from the kitchen but she had gotten use to it. Ozai had taken a lot of the palace personal staff to be by his side and left Azula to get her own staff which she did. But in the last five years she had started giving the palace staff nights off and just doing stuff her self or asking Ty Lee. Since it was almost nine Ty Lee knew Azula was sending the staff home and letting some of the guards go.

Every since the Fire nation won the war things had changed and not all for the good. Ozai now had his own new city and the 'old' Fire nation was left behind. The army, navy, and air force had been stripped of most of its top generals and best soldiers. The best ships for both air and sea had been taken and the tanks had been taken. But that was just one minor step back for Azula because since the war was over there was really no need for any of those things. Azula had decided that the soldiers that were left could take time off and enjoy there families, but she never really let her militarily go. She gave them lots of time off and had started a draft to make up for all of the lost soldiers. The fire bender made all of the soldiers under twenty-one go to school and then college to learn different skills, she wanted soldiers who could handle anything in her army, navy, and air force. They had to go to training once a week to keep in shape and combat training twice a week. But the people in the military were treated the best. Their families were the best taken care off and had the most money and best education.

After the military upkeep Azula turned her sights to her city. Schools and jobs were a must. Azula had built twenty new schools in five years, in hopes the children would learn more. She made all schools new and old, were equip to handle the minds of the children. She made sure what they learned was positive and some what fun. Next were the people, they needed the most work done to them. The war being over created many problems. There was the baby boom which was why she built the schools. There was the job shortage, thats why she created many jobs in the city working at the schools, building the schools and many jobs with the keep up of the city. She made sure war vets were settled and retired and happy.

Azula had really changed for the good and Ty Lee couldn't think why, but she knew it had something to do with the fact Azula had saw visions of her mother. Ty Lee thank the spirits everyday because of the change and prayed it stayed. She knew every now and then Azula would tell her something about what made her change, but she never told her the whole story. Ty Lee was fine with not knowing because she knew when Azula was ready she would tell her, but what she was told she would never forget.

Azula had told her the visions spoke to her and opened a pat of her she was not ready to share. One she told Ty Lee a piece of a conversation she had with her mother. At first Ty Lee thought the girl was crazy, but she knew Azula had no reason to lie and spirits were real.

"_Mother...why?....I...could..I could...why didn't you say anything to me?...I loved...you....too" Azula could feel tears running down her face. Even though it was just a vision from her own mind it felt so real, like her mother was next to her. _

"_Azula I couldn't. If there is one thing I know your father hated it was me and you spending time together. When he told me to leave I was told not to talk to you." Ursa watched the girl rock herself back and forth. Trying to convince herself Ursa was not their, but she was. Ursa had died a few years after leaving the Fire nation and her death had been told to Ozai, but he seemed to keep that from their children. _

_Azula let open sobs come out of her. Their was no reason to hold them in, no one was around. "But...still...Why?"_

_Ursa touched the girl, her hand warm because they were in the spirit world, but Azula did not want to believe her. "I always thought one day I could come back and get you two, but I knew the chances of that were slim."_

_Azula looked at her mother knowing she was walking around her question. She wanted to know the truth not a half ass lie. "URSA don't lie to ME."_

_Her mother looked at her and knew she had to answer the girl. "I couldn't, I did not think you would want to talk to me and would be happy I left."_

Ty Lee had not heard the story past that part and was always wondering about what happened. She had been told by Azula how Ursa killed Fire Lord Azulon, but she never went into deep detail with her stories.

Ty Lee looked away form the window and saw Azula enter the room. The fire bender was wearing a silk shirt and matching pants. She had gotten a few inches taller since the war ended five years ago. Her long black hair gone after a indent were Ozai grabbed it when Azula had it out. It was now cut to just past her shoulders. Other then that she looked the same, same eyes and face, the body had a little more muscle but nothing to off. Ty Lee looked at what was in her hand, a cup of gin.

"Azula no drinking before bed,"

Azula looked at the Ty Lee, her soon to be Fire Lady. "It's only nine. I'm not going to bed yet."

Ty Lee watched the fire bender put her glass down and then flop down on her bed. She put her hands behind her back and smiled at Ty Lee. "How about you come and join me. That way I won't drink the gin, but I'll drink you and then I'll sleep,"

Ty Lee still could not get over how brute with her words Azula could be. The girl had a way with words that made her body throb. "I could, but..."

Ty Lee watched as a soldier ran into the room. She knew it must be something big because he was risking his life. She watched Azula talk to the soldier and then sit back on the bed. Ty Lee watched Azula give the boy orders to ready troops and get weapons. What could make her so mad to fight now?

Azula went to her closet and her armor, but she knew she forgetting something. When she looked back Ty Lee was standing in the same place waiting to know what was happening.

"Azula, what's going...." Both girls paused as a bomb was dropped near the palace. Guards rushed in the room and not all of them friendly.

Azula watched as they fought her guards, protecting her and Ty Lee. When they were done, she told them to bring one of the men to her. "Ty Lee I need you to leave. I have a place set up if something like this should happen,"

Ty Lee still was not sure what was happening. She knew they were under attack but from who? Their was no one left to fight. "Azula who are we fighting?"

Two soldiers came in the room carrying a young boy around the age of fourteen. He had gold colored armor and a no weapons. They dropped him in front of Azula, "My Lord he is one of the enemies."

Azula reached down and pulled him up by his neck, "Who sent you?"

The boy seemed to be torn on whether he should tell until Azula burned him a little. He screamed and tried to grabbed his face, but the soldiers keep him in pain, twisting his arms behind him. When he stopped moving he spoke, "Your....yo....your father sent me. He has declared war on you,"


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to make this one a letter from Azula to Ty Lee. Don't worry I'm only going to do this a few times. If you guys want me to I'll do one from Ty Lee to Azula. Also i dont own the poem.

* * *

Dear, Ty Lee

I know it has taken longer for me to write you then intended but this war is taking up all my time. I feel I should tell you about the war first. Mai and I found out my father is half off the deep end. He's been going out his mind because of how long it is taking his city to be built and how well the fire nation is doing without him. The people of the Earth kingdom are rebelling, but he has that under control with most of them in jail now. Mai found out that he is having problems with trusting his staff. He's been said to have imperil fire benders around him at all times because he thinks someone will kill him and I don' t blame him.

I also found out his military is not as big as we thought. It's big, but it's lacking since I was his last trusted general and now he has no one left and has to it himself. That's the one thing that I fear. He will come on the battle field him self. My father has not been seen on battle field since his early days when he was a teen. I don't worry about his safely, but the lives of my men. My father is a strong beast like man and can take down more then one person at once. He is the best fire bender I have ever met, besides my uncle. I worry there would be no stopping him and I will have to do it. The last thing I want to do is take down my own father. I know I was saying we were going to kick his ass and all, but this is my father. I love this man on some level and the thought of taking everything he his away from him makes me wonder if I should fight this.

But I'll stop talking about that and talk about us. I miss you so much. The way you smell and smile. Your happy face when I'm feeling depressed. I wish you were here, but it's not safe. I miss touching you and feeling you. I wish all this never happened. I promise I will make everything okay. I wish I could say more but I don't know what to tell because words might not be enough for you to read from me. I wish I could tell you in person. One last little bid good bye and another life changing I love you. I was told to write you something to express my self, I was going to write you a poem but I don't think I'm ready for that so I a book with poems and this one reminded me of you.

_Dearest, let these roses  
In their purity,  
Be a present symbol  
Of my love for thee.  
Underneath the blossom  
Thorns are sure to grow;  
Take heed lest you touch them,  
They would pain you so!  
Ah! My faults like thorns are,  
But cannot they be  
Hidden 'neath the flower  
Of my love for thee?_

I wish I could write more but I have to go. Mai just found out if my fathers troops have new weapons.

Love,

Azula

P.S. Mai says tell Tom-Tom she loves him.


	5. Chapter 5

Azula looked around at the hell hole she was stuck in for the last three days. Mai, her and one hundred of her best men and women were traveling to the front line. They were going to fight her fathers men and get into his city. They had planed that it would be a long trip, but this was taking to long. They had been traveling for a week now and she was getting tired already. Even now as they were camped out, everything was just to much for her. Being away from home and Ty Lee, her people fighting for there lives again. She was suppose to be able to handle this.

The soldiers were sitting around different camp fires telling stories and joking around. Mai was siting next to her as she sat on the ground drinking fire whiskey. It was the one good thing about being out here, no one could tell her how much not to drink. She looked over to see Mai was throwing her knifes at a tree, the girl seemed to be in deep thought. Azula could see her good eye seemed to be a little watery and her face seemed to be in pain.

"Azula stop looking at me," She said. Mai noticed the girl looking at her for the past minute or so, and it was creeping her out. She knew Azula had a habit of watching people when she though they were not looking, but she was one of the few that could tell she was being watched.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," Mai put the knifes down and laid back on the dirt. She could see stars bright in the sky, shinning down on them. She heard Azula put her bottle down and lay back.

"What are you thinking about?" Azula looked over at her.

Mai turned her face and knew a tear had fallen' out her good eye. She was more emotional now since the first war was over and since losing her eye. "The war and everything it took from me,"

Azula turned away from her knowing what the war meant to Mai. She had lost her family, her eye and Zuko. The girl's parents the most recent. They had been killed when her father's men attacked New Ozai, Mai had told her after Ty Lee had left. It was one of the things that kept her going in his war. She owed Mai and Ty Lee a better life and future. She had asked for so much from them and now she had to return it. "I promise I will end this war,"

Mai let more tears flow and really did not care if Azula saw or not. "I know,"

Azula looked up at the stars and saw the sky was clear and all seemed to be well. She knew what she had to do, she just had to make sure it happened for the people she cared about. She owed Mai, Ty Lee and every other person she gave her honor too. There was no room for her to fail.


End file.
